The Change
by Allystell
Summary: What happens in the rest of the Russo's trip to Puerto Rico between Alex and Justin. Incest
1. Fun Stuff

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**Thoughts of characters: ()**

They were all sitting having dinner laughing and enjoy themselves, all except for Alex who the last few days was very distant and quite , the only one to noticed this was Justin that's way later that night he decided to talk to her before they go to bed

**-"Hey Alex, how are you?"**

Confused by the question she answers a little annoying -**"Well fine! You've been with me all day !" **

(_What kind of question is that, is he crazy or something)_

(_This is going to be must harder than I thought_) **- "Jeez! I don't mean physically , you've had that handle quite well actually "**

He didn't know why he say that and that made him blush a little (_Why did I say something like that, that kind of comments keep it to yourself Justin_!)

**-"Look is just you seen out of it lately and well you know …..you can tell me anything" . **He was starting to get nervous, and Alex could tell this (_Is He getting nervous? But why is he acting like this and not to mention he notices something is wrong but I can't tell him, he is gonna think am crazy. Oh shit! I still haven't answer _) **-"It's nothing you dork! Only that we haven't done something really fun and well is getting kind of boring in here**" (_What a good lie! He totally buy it)_

-"**Well a guess is true, we haven't done your kind of fun hahaha. What would you think of me telling mon that tomorrow you and I are gonna take the day to do some brother-sister bonding?"**

_(That's gonna make things worse! Since that day in the rain forest she had been felling something change between them and not in a very good way but the way he was smiling when he asked her and after all it was for her! She couldn't say no right?) _

**-"That would be incredible good! I am surprise of you having these ideas, wait define "fun" ?**

**-"Relax, we'll choose together"**

**-"Uff, much better"**

**-"We should get going is getting late"**

The next day Alex and Justin get up very exciting about the day they would have today, Alex get up and said "good morning" smiling to her older brother which he return very happy as well. They get dressed and went down to get some breakfast with their family.

-"**Mon, I was thinking Alex and I could take the day off today"**

**-"Well that's strange but I guess you need to do some young people stuff"**

**-"When your ready Alex?"**

**-"I can go now"**

**-"Well lets go then" **Say Justin with a big grin on his face

**-"Take care mijos and Alexandra no troubles please" **

**-"Why would you thing I would get into troubles?" **Her mother look at her with a "duh" expression on her face and Alex just laugh at this and took off with Justin.

-"**So I was thinking we start the day on the beach" **Justin say with a anxious look in his face

**-"More great ideas, I'm starting to get worry! Hahanah that's really good, let's go geek"**

In the way to the beach they stop for some food and drinks. They got to the beach and settle in where it wasn't too sunny. Justin took his shirt off and Alex couldn't help but notice what a good body her bother had! He was so tone up then suddenly

**-"Do I have something?" **Justin say looking worry

-"**What , what? Do you say something?" **A very confuse Alex say

-"**Yes, you were staring at me" **

-"**Oh yeah! Here let me take all this sand which by the way how did it get here**" She say laughing to herself _(He is so innocent hahaha_).

After a while of doing nothing really Justin burst out kind of annoy:

**-"Are you gonna take off that skirt and shirt any time soon?" **_(Oh man! That sound very bad, Justin you really need to control yourself now)_. He really wanted to see his sister in bikini.

**-"I meant to go to the beach you know, it's getting real hot in here" **_(Well no the best way to fix it but that's something_)

-"**Ok fine we'll go , as soon as you apply sun block on me and I have no problem to return the favor" **with a wink alex answer

**-"Hahaha ok, I only doing it because a don't want to get burn**" sticking out his tongue which Alex thought to be very cute of him.

They headed to the sea, when the water start to touch alexs foot she realize that it was really cold and without thinking she hold onto Justin who to her surprise put her arm around her waist , they swim and play after a while decided to go back to the sand ,

Once there they drink some coke and eat , in that moment Justin start to look at his sister's face seeing how beautiful it was, she didn't fool him yesterday he knows that it wasn't the lack of fun that was getting to her but he didn't want to push the subject and besides he needed to clear his own head first, since the trip to go find the stone he was feeling really rare when he was around Alex , he suspected what it was but preferred to avoid it. While they where in there some teen (three guys and one girl) headed there way and asked them if they wanted to play some football since they were incomplete Justin agreed and alex said she wasn't much into practicing sports the other girl, Lisa said she didn't too and propose they just watch the boys play while the talk , so they did that. The boys paired this way Joey and Justin in one side ,and the other side Mike and Phil. They start to play and it was really fun until Justin realize that this Mike guy was checking Alex out he didn't like this at all (_What that hell is he doing seeing Alex like that! My Alex ) _seeing this he didn't realize that Phil was about to tackle him and just like that he took pretty big hit. Alex got worried and ran to Justin

-"**Just! Are you ok? You feel good are you hurt**?" Kneeling beside him

-"**It's fine Alex , don't worry just a little sore nothing big! I am all good"** Justin said this sitting and squeezing Alex's hand and smiling at her. -"**But thanks for caring'**

Alex blushing said -"**Not a problem, besides I was only worry that mon blamed me"**

At this Joey came and told Alex **-"Hey don't worry your boyfriend is ok!"**

Alex and Justin at this comment look at each other but none stated that they were brothers , only Alex said **-"Oh no! he's not my boyfriend**" to which Mike smile and Justin feel a little disappointed.

After the boys finish playing all talk for a while and said goodbye. Once the guys left Alex notice Justin was really quiet and decided to ask him about it

-"**So why are you so quiet and serious now, Am I boring you?** Said Alex a little sad

-"**No you could never bore me, is quite the opposite your always making me laugh even of myself " **Smiling , "**Its just I think Mike has a crush on you he was totally checking you out today" **(_Is he jealous? Nah that isn't it_), alex thought

-"**and well I wouldn't like him getting close to you , He just want a fun ride for his holydays and I don't want you to be that to anybody and that made me sooo ma**d"

(_That explains it! And here was me wishfully thinking that he was jealous, but it was really cute either way) _

-"**well thanks Justin that's pretty sweet of you, thanks for protecting me" **She hug him tight and latter gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was really happy for that.

-"**well, look a the time! We should head back before mon gets all angry on us" **He stood up and offer his hand to her.

They headed back to the hotel , look for their parents to let them know they were back and then went to their rooms, when they reached Alex door Justin told her he had a great time today , Alex smile and told him thanks they hug each other for a while before saying good night.


	2. Sleepover

The next day the whole Russo family came down to had some breakfast. While eating Theresa asked Justin and Alex what they did yesterday, they said they went to the beach take a bath in the sea play and then they meet some interesting kids whom had played football with Justin while Alex talked to Lisa

-"**You all should see the tackle Justin got! For being a bad player just standing there in the middle of the field thinking"** said Alex laughing hard

**-"In my defense I took it like a man and besides you didn't laugh yesterday. As matter of fact remember you being all worry".** Justin stated with a superior look on his face

**-"Oh that's lovely Alex! You were concerned for your brother".** Theresa said

**-"I would go more for that's freaking rare! Are you ok Alex?".** Max said laughing

**-"Don't make a big deal about it; I just didn't wanted the day ruined for some geek getting hurt that's all".** Justin feel a little sad when he hear this and Alex notice

_(Oh why did I say that last thing? He looks really hurt. Great now I feel all bad. This liking my brother is very tricky thing, in the past I didn't care)_

**-"Well kids today is shopping day so go dress and meet us in the lobby in 15**". Jerry says

In the way upstairs Alex call Justin and apologize to him for what she said telling him that she was being defensive she didn't like to let people know she cared , when she was done telling him this, he hug her and said well let's hurry up I do want your help with something winking at her.

They get to the mall and Justin ask Alex help because he wanted to buy some new "cool" clothes she agreed and he take her hand which make Alex blush, they walk to all the stores they went like that holding hands then Justin say

**-"Do you want to go get some ice creams? I buying and I promise you can put all the extra chocolate you want on it!"**

**-"That's great and I warn you it's going to be expensive".** She answers with a grin.

Once there they seat and eat their ice creams teasing each other and tasting each other ices. To the rest of the world they were the loveliest couple. Just when they finish and were about to leave they ran into Phil and Lisa. Exchanged hellos and seat down again to talk to them

**-"what have you being doing?"** Lisa ask

**-"Well no much really today is "shopping day" and we had being here all day, what about you guys?"** Say Alex

**-"Well actually we are throwing a party tomorrow and needed to buy the drinks for it!"** Say Phil smiling

**-"And we really like you guys to come, so what do you say?"** Lisa added

**-"Well give us a direction and we'll be there"** Alex answers

They talked for a while more and then say goodbyes. That's when Justin looking mad turns to Alex and say

**-"There is no way that mom and dad let us go to that party, why would you say yes?**

_(It took long for the whole your "insane speech" to come. I know him so well) Alex thought and response _

**-"who say they need to find out?"** With a evil smile

_(Say No right now Justin! You can't agree to this that would be so dangerous! But I can watch Alex out because that Mike guy is sure going to be there, and spend the night having fun with her. Besides she's going to go anyway)_

**-"Fine we'll go! But we need to plan this right because if they found out we are dead" **

**-"I will go any…wait do you agree to go?"** A surprise Alex said

**-"Yes, why you always think I can't be a bad boy"**

**-"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you always do the right thing"**

**-"Well I changing you know, some things in life are worth doing it even if they seen wrong**_"_ _(why did I say that, is that what a really thing of the whole liking Alex thing)_

That response let Alex speechless _(Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about the party anymore. Is possibly he feels the same way) _

Just when she was about to ask him what he meant her mother came and say it was time to go. In the ride to the hotel they didn't talk to each other feeling rare after what Justin said knowing deep down that the whole thing is was meant for what they feel for each other. Later that night Alex said she wasn't feeling too well and she preferred to stay in the room and not had dinner with them. In the dinner Justin excuse himself and went to bed earlier he really needed to think the stuff because it was getting harder for him to keep his feeling for his sister hidden and especially when he started to think she felt the same way about him.

Alex's POV that night in bed:

_(I don't know if I could do this anymore , I can't deny it much longer I like him , I really like him, and is more difficult if we keep having days like today or yesterday I feel so good with him so free , careless, happy…why he had to be my brother? That's a really twisted joke. I have to push him away because I don't know how much longer I can contain this)_

Then suddenly she hears a knock on the door…

Justin's POV:_ (I have to talk to her and have to tell her what I feel, I can't decide this on my own she has the right to know what I feel and why I don't want to act like her brother anymore, this is driving me crazy)_ He got up deciding to tell her everything

Alex when to the door felling nervous thinking it could be Justin, wanting to know "how she was?" She wasn't wrong except that what he really wanted was to tell her what he felt. She saw it was him and open the door very anxious

-**"Hey Justin what are you doing here?"**

**-"I was thinking you may be hungry and well I was going to asked you if you wanted to go grab some food"** _(You coward , you didn't come for that)_

Alex was about to say no when her stomach made a noise

-**"Yes, I am really hungry but I can call room service you know no need to risk our parents finding out we are not in ours rooms especially if we are going to the party tomorrow"** _(Great excuse , Is like I was born for lying)_

-"**Well that's a great idea and can order something for myself too and I think Kill Bill vol.1 is on TV right now , we could watch while we eat"** He said entering the room and smiling

_(That didn't go as planned, but I do like Kill Bill so I will go with it. What a good way to push him away_) Alex thought

(_Well Justin you had all night to do it no need to rush_)

They eat and watch movies all night, they had a great time even had some pillow fight .When it was about 3:00 am Justin notice the time and was about to get up to go to his room but since he had his arm around Alex and her head resting on his shoulder he have to wake her up

**-"Hey babe, I had to go"** He didn't care that he calls her "babe" she was too sleep to notice

**-"Why? Stay here please"** Still half sleeps Alex said

**-"I can't but we'll see each other tomorrow very earlier I promise"** Alex made a pout didn't say anything. He carried her to bed and was going to kiss her forehead but he couldn't help it and gave her a small kiss on the lips she smile but didn't wake up and so he when to his room feeling very happy about the night they had and especially the last part.


	3. Ours

Justin woke up that morning remembering the taste of Alex's lips

(_Her lips felt so good, I want to do that again. why I haven't do that before ? oh right the whole sister thing )_

Someone knock on his door while he was thinking and to his surprise and amusement it was Alex telling him it was time for breakfast and thanking him for eating with her yesterday . They meet with Theresa, Max and Jerry whom told them today they were going to some historical and magical places. Justin was very excited about this so Alex didn't complain much and went with them , she actually enjoy the way Justin always seen to wanted to impress her with his knowledge , was always paying attention to her and wanted to make her laugh all the time. They return to the hotel around 4:00 pm they eat and Theresa says she was too tired to go out so they will stay in the pool they agreed except Alex who says she needed to go to the mall; Justin offered to go with her.

Once in the mall Alex told Justin she wanted to buy something to wear for the party since she didn't bring clothes for a party, he told her that with anything she wore she looked beautiful which put a big smile in Alex's face .She chose an outfit but didn't let that Justin see it , then he suggested they buy something to take to the party some drink or food they did and after that they returned the hotel to change and to put the plan in action. They decided to that Justin well fake some flu and fever and Alex would offer her help to keep an eye on him. Surprising Theresa and Jerry bought that lie probably because they weren't feeling too well themselves and wanted to go to bed earlier.

It was time in Justin's watch , so he go to pick Alex up to go to the party, he put on the shirt she liked when they went shopping and a jacket on it, he got to her door feeling pretty nervous he decided today he was going to tell her what he felt for her. He knock on the door and she answer the door

-"**Alex you look so beautiful, you are gorgeous". **Justin said unable to look away

-"**Thanks, you don't look nerd at all". **(_Well that worked he liked the outfit)_

-"**Well I guess that's a compliment coming from you so thanks." **(_I really had to kiss her again, hell I would kiss her right now if wasn't Max's room next to hers_)

-"**So are you just gonna stand there or are we going to the party".**

**-"Oh yeah right lets go". **He offer her his hand she took it and they start to walk.

They get to the party say hello to the guys and meet some other people; they were dancing, drinking and talking to the people there, having a great time. Justin was with her all the time. But they agreed before that after they had a while in the party Justin will go to check that everything was fine in the hotel and that their plan was still working

-"**Alex, I think it's time for me to go see everything is fine". **He whisper in her ear, she put her lips very close to his mouth, what made him shiver, and say seductively

-"**Fine, don't take so long I'll be missing you".** That's when Justin notice that she had too much drinks already

-"**Promise me you won't drink more till I come back". **Justin tells her worry that Mike might try something while she was drunk

-"**I** **Promise baby". **She says that giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Justin left worry but he knew she will keep her promise and that he really needs to go check. Alex stay talking to Lisa and Mike when Phil approach them a invite them to play a game , a drinking game since Alex didn't want to stay along she agreed and went to play with them, the game consisted in counting numbers without saying 3, any number that could be divided by 3 or that contain 3 it didn't seem too difficult at first but then she couldn't remember how many drinks she have had, Mike noticing that told her to go sit outside in a bench with him and talk until she felt a little less drunk she get up and went with him, they stay talking at some point of the talk Mike got really close to her and start to look her lips he was about to give her a kiss when Justin return and saw them

(_What that hell is that? Why is she so close to him? more importantly why is she alone with him outside the house?...oh no they were kissing I can't believe it, he's dead _) that's when Alex get up and walk to him , Mike seeing how angry Justin was preferred to go inside and give them some space.

-"**You return baby I soo happy, what took you so long". **A very drunk Alex said stumbling to him , Justin noticing this relax a little and sat her in the bench again

-"**You're drunk, why would you do that, you promise you'll wait till I came back"**

**-"Please Justin don't get mad at me, that make me very sad."** Alex responded while resting her head in his legs looking sad

-"**Well it depends on your answer to this question; do you make out or kiss with Mike?"** _(Please answer no please)_

_-"_**Nooo, Justin don't be silly, why would I do that if a like someone else? In fact I just not only like him I think I'm in love with him." **(_He's messing with me he knows I like him)_

**-"Really and why is that? Tell me more about him"**

**-"That's really stupid of you****because you know him better and he so great with me and cool and ash I want to kiss him so much but he didn't seem to understand that I want him to kiss me" **_(Man this alcohol is really like a they said liquid courage)_

**-"He is really stupid then"**

**-"You are, Justin kiss me". **Said Alex looking intensely into his eyes (_So Kiss me you want it and want it what are you waiting)_

(_You don't have an idea how much I want that but I can't you're drunk and that wouldn't be right)_

_-"_**I can't, you're too far and let's get out of here you're too drunk."**(_Maybe that convinces her)_

He was really wrong she continued telling him to kiss her and he telling her that he couldn't bent that much while they talked about other stuff, it seems the alcohol Alex had make her talk about everything in her life. It continued like that for a while until Alex tired of hearing she was too far get up from his legs grab him by the collar and pressed her lips against him, at first he didn't react but he couldn't help it anymore and kiss her back with all. They starting to make out there with the sea in front of them, the sky full of stars and the song **Ours **(**The Bravery)** playing in the background, it couldn't be more perfect. After a while they separated really happy and smiling to each other, shyness written all over their faces, Alex was the first one to break the silence

-"**You don't know how long I waited for that and how much I wanted it"**

**-"Trust me I know! since the trip to the forest all I could think about was you and being with you and how I wanted to kiss you, I'm head over heels about you Alex for real". **When she heard that she kisses him one more time and they make out once again.

Justin suggested they go back to the hotel since it was pretty late and she would need to rest to be sober again he let her know he didn't were happy about the whole drunk thing she told him that she would give him a kiss if he forgive her he accepted so she gave him a little kiss and then he added that's the first of much to come if you want me to forgive you, they walked holding hands all the way to her room there they say goodnight, share a kiss and went to sleep thinking it was the best night of their life.


End file.
